The invention relates to the field of semiconductor devices. More particularly, the invention relates to heat dissipation structures for incorporation into the internal structure of a semiconductor chip.
The generation of heat by electric structures is well known. Even desktop computers have fans for helping to draw cooling air through the housing containing the computer. Heat can degrade performance and damage electronic devices in a number of ways.
Typically, heat produced in a semiconductor device simply flows out through materials utilized to form the basic wiring structure within the semiconductor device. Often, no special structures are provided to help dissipate heat within the semiconductor devices. However, to cope with ever increasing amounts of heat being generated by ever increasing performance of semiconductor devices has created a challenge of trying to dissipate this heat. A number of approaches are utilized, including attaching semiconductor chips to heat sinks and even incorporating fans into chip supports. These structures providing this method for dissipating heat in a semiconductor device make work as long as excessive heat does not build up in a semiconductor device.
Heat dissipation problems are increased by the introduction of low dielectric constant materials in place of materials such as SiO2 typically used. Such materials have been and are being introduced to increase the speed of wiring levels in semiconductor chips. Most of these low dielectric constant materials have poor thermal conductivity. Furthermore, these low dielectric constant materials actually make up a large volume of semiconductor chips. As a result, heat dissipation out of semiconductor chips is further limited by these new low dielectric constant materials. Such materials provide another motivation for increasing heat transfer through a chip and heat dissipation from a chip.
Low dielectric constant, low thermal conductivity materials can reduce the amount of heat flowing through and consequently out of semiconductor chips. As a result, utilization of these materials could be limited. Therefore, the benefits of these materials may not be widely available.
The present invention solves problems of heat dissipation through and from semiconductor devices by providing new heat dissipation pathways through a semiconductor device.
In accordance with these and other objects and advantages, aspects of the present invention provide a thermal management system for a semiconductor chip. The thermal management system includes at least one region of thermally conductive material within the semiconductor chip.
Additionally aspects of the present invention provide a semiconductor chip that includes a substrate, at least one layer including electrically insulating material on the substrate, at least one layer including electrically conducting material on the substrate, and at least one region of thermally conductive material included internally within the semiconductor chip.
Further aspects of the present invention provide a method for producing a thermal management system for a semiconductor chip. The method includes providing a substrate. Regions of electrically conducting material and regions of electrically insulating material are provided on the substrate. At least one region of thermally conductive material is provided internally within the semiconductor chip.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein it is shown and described only the preferred embodiments of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.